Kingdom Hearts: Rise of the Betwixt
by Snow22
Summary: An entirly new world. The new Keyblade Master is awakened. Rated T for future blood, language and some romance scenes. Prolouge is up, chapter one will come soon.


An adventure beyond all reason, where things jumble and mix with no understanding, no real reason whatsoever. Only a select few are able to have such things happen. And I am just one of many.

Legends in my hometown told of the great Starry Buck. This was a great animal that was said to grant one person's wildest wishes. Last time it was encountered by a hunter who had the heart to save what looked like an ordinary buck. But once saving it, it shifted into a magnificent form filled with universal symbols. The hunter was granted one wish, and it was to always have a protected home.

That is why we are surrounded by peaceful forests, and so thus our town was called the Forest of Stars. The skies are always blue with hardly any clouds or rain, cascaded by ongoing sunshine with many flowers.

My name is Kin-kin Takihanta and I am sixteen years old. My parents disappeared years ago and I've been searching for them ever since. My hair is a long brown and slightly spiked towards the bottom. I have sparkling blue eyes and have a jacket covering my butterfly shirt and going down to my jeans. In order to find out more about where my parents went, I am working for the local newspaper as a delivery girl.

So that day was like any other, I straddled the bike and pedaled down the main road, throwing papers left and right while people came out to look at mail and walk their dogs…boring! Pedaling past the flower shop, I inhaled the toxic scent of the fragrant flowers. It made me sleepy but I continued going further.

At the end of my bike ride was the pastry shop where Uki worked currently.

Uki had always been my best friend…and I was beginning to think that he might be something more. Well at least to me. His long red hair swayed as he placed doughnuts and cakes onto the shelves, blinking his dark brown eyes towards me. He raised one oven-glove to me and smiled brightly. "Hey there Kinny! I've got a treat just for you."

I blushed instantly, covered in a stinky sweat after riding through where the temperature got to at least eighty in the afternoon. I sat down in a red-colored chair by the window, watching the swaying tropical orange trees. The flowers were in bloom for summer and everyone seemed to be in a good mood.

Uki took off his apron and quickly set down a plate with two small cakes in front of me. He sped back into the kitchen, carrying two tall glasses of mil and finally sat down, beginning to chug his. I smiled at him and took a small bite of the cake. Strawberry…with cream cheese frosting he knew it was my favorite.

He smirked and raised his glass to me, "Is there something on your mind Kin-Kin?"

"Uki…I know this may sound crazy but…" There was a long silence. He held my chin across the table. We stared into one another's eyes and he gave me that look… "Kinny, to me nothing is crazy."

"Do you think the Starry Buck might be able to find our parents?"

"Yes but the thing is you would have to do something in return. The buck would put you through an intensive journey to find out if your heart is truly pure! So, yeah it's possible but would you want to go through that?"

I nodded violently, "Of course! I'm a traveler and that's why I've got my job!"

"Well, maybe we'll see it in the fields on the meteor shower this Friday."

"That's four days away though!"

"Have some patience. We'll get the buck and find our parents okay?"

"Yeah…I believe you." I smiled and we held hands.

"Promise?" We blushed together and a kiss was placed upon my cheek. "Promise."

The evening we promised to meet each other went smoothly. The evening was where I started to get nervous, trying to tell myself that it was not a big deal. And then I saw him on the horizon, his shining red hair reflecting off the bloody orange skies above where the clouds' lining was not silver but pink as if it knew romance was soon to come. The fireworks in the background exploded, signaling the rising of the moon behind me. He took his arm and locked it to mine as we began to walk. Not in my traditional dress but in normal city clothes I could feel every muscle holding me tightly, lovingly. God, this was more than friendship. We walked down the steep hill, and my breath caught when he purposely tripped us together, rolling down the hill and laughing until we hit the bottom. This was so amazing, us laughing together as he brushed the hair from my face.

Suddenly I found a kiss upon my cheek and he whispered, "Kin-Kin…we've been friends for a long time now and I've been thinking. There's something more to the way things are now. Kinny, I love you."

Those three words caused me to rise up slightly, feeling his cheek in security holding his waist and we lie there with hands intertwined. "Uki…I love you too."

A glimmer of light rained down upon us from above and we both stared up at the beginning show. The stars were aglow with magic and we stood before a reflective lake that stretched like an ocean across the forests. We held hands and snuggled while sitting on a log. As the hours past us by, we got closer and closer. Was this just some kind of dream? Please, if it is never wake me up. Just as he was about to kiss me on the lips I felt a presence I couldn't understand. I backed away from his invitation to look around.

"Is there something wrong?"

My eyes widened to a point where they were about to fall out. There drinking from the crystal-covered lake was the Buck. He was magnificent, looking as he'd leapt right out of the skies in the form of a huge buck. Uki got up and gasped. "That's…Kin-Kin don't go near it!"

As it was distracted, I began to walk towards him mesmerized, taken so fully by his form. This creature, so many times had I heard of it's powers. And as the stars shot from the skies and Uki tried to get me to come back I found out it was true. The Buck placed his nose on my hand and everything went white…

I found myself floating on an ocean of nothingness. Light…it was so bright and yet dark at the same time. I could open and close my eyes without discomfort. It was peaceful…calm. And I wasn't supposed to be there. Strength flowed back into me and I tried to push myself up. No such luck, there was no solid ground to place my hands on. Great…

With a harsh voice I shouted into the skies, "Hey! Where am I?"

Nobody seemed to answer so I did the same thing, "Uki!"

My realization came to this, I had broken a promise. A deep voice called from below me, "You touched me. So what is your wish?"

"My wish?"

"You are the one with the true heart. What is your wish?"

"To see my parents. I want to see them."

"Yes but the road to finding them is fraught with danger. You will make many friends but also many enemies. Rest assured your loved one will come as well. Make your choice now, oh Master of the Keyblade."

I was confused on what he exactly meant by that but raised my fist in the air with a scowl, "I want to find them!" And once again I passed out, blacking out with no memory of how it happened.


End file.
